Pride
by SinDRegrets911
Summary: The one thing that was constant in my life. My only treasure worth keeping. Without it I am nothing and I will not betray it for him if he will not do the same for me. Pride is a deep flaw, but we treasure it... we share it. RyouxOC
1. The Start

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew, nor any of the characters in the series.**

* * *

><p>Every second of my life seemed to weigh upon my shoulders. My worlds were clashing and destroying each other with nothing left to stop it. A reaction had started when we saw one another, for the first time in years, and slowing it was futile.<p>

The impending reality of everything crashed into me without regards to my emotional state. People will die. Tokyo will fall. And I will watch it happen before my eyes. My life was crushed as easily as a plumb blossom beneath a alien's toe.

I was a stone; hard and smooth, but stone stands no chance in a sea of constant waves. It eventually becomes sand and joins the rest. I felt my heart breaking, piece by piece as I watched the buildings around me plummet to the ground. The world was ending and I found myself unable to even say "no."

X.X.X

Birds mocked the kittens from the unattainable branches of the trees while the park's pond glistened serenely in the evening sun. Couples ate together beneath tree shaded areas, giggling to themselves lightly. The sun played amongst kid's skin as they eagerly kicked a ball in a game of soccer.

It could have been a peaceful day at Tokyo Park and I could have enjoyed my trek through it, if it weren't for my friend dragging me through the grass in search of sweets. Miyuki had an iron grip upon the crook of my arm with an eye on her prize while I took was forced to follow with reluctant strides, somehow matching her eager skipping.

The reason for her hurry? Her sweet tooth. The reason for my leisure? I was forced to skip practice to accompany Miyuki to some café that she heard about today and she couldn't wait until Sunday to try it.

"It's not you were doing anything important at practice anyways! Besides, you always complain about how you always just do the same thing over and over because the coach is never there. And just think of the blueberry tarts, sweet creams, and cheesecake!" Miyuki grinned like a cat before increasing her pace towards a sickeningly pink building.

_'As if we didn't spend enough time at a café,'_ I thought with a roll of the eyes as we approached the castle. It looked as if we walked into Candy Land's domain.

"Just remember that you have work in an hour." She gave a mumble in response before dragging me into the cutified establishment. We were seated by a girl dressed in a bright green maid outfit and handed menus. She seemed scatterbrained in my opinion; but, none the less, kind.

I took a glance around, knowing that I'd just end up eating the leftovers of Miyuki, considering that she always ordered too much. For someone the same age as I, she acted much like a grade-schooler. I figured that it just had to do with the fact that because we were always expected to act mature, being the eldest at the orphanage and an example to be followed; so, any chance that she got, Miyuki acted like a child.

I glanced around the café, finding that all the workers were female and wore a different color maid outfit. One could consider it 'cute,' but that word was not a word in my every day diction.

The décor, much like the outside, looked as if it was decided by a seven year old with pink sparkles and ruby red hearts coating the walls and ceiling. I brushed a hand through my dark grey hair, finding it un amusing.

"Hello," a waitress with short red hair with a matching outfit and a voice that seemed too energetic to be real, "may I take your order?"

I smiled at her, realizing that only her and the girl in green were really working while two sat in the corner chatting and another seemed to be dilly dallying with plates. "Some black tea and whatever she wants," I replied pointing across the table to my blond friend. Miyuki grinned and ordered a total of five sweets. The girl, who I already forgot the name of, thanked up and hurried off to attend another table.

"This place is quite busy," I observed absentmindedly while looking about the room once more. Miyuki nodded while she took out her compact mirror to check her face. "Yup, Rina and Shiho from homeroom were talking about it during science today. They said that they had the best fruit tarts." She then proceeded to apply a thin layer of lip gloss.

I giggled to myself. Miyuki was always the one to be social and know everything about anything or anyone. I think she was the only reason that I had a few friends at school. Despite her popularity, I know that she considers me her closest friend off of sheer experience alone.

"Here's your tea!" The girl in yellow brought me my drink... on her head... I stared absentmindedly as she did a twirl before I took the tea saucer off her head and thanking her. "That will be 100 yen," she smiled and I stared at her for another few seconds before taking a coin out of my pocket and placing it into her palm.

The child giggled and gave a final grin before somersaulting away to another table. "Quite an expensive joint, ne?" Miyuki looked up from her mirror with a blank look, "Uhm... yeah." She smiled before finishing her touch ups and placing her kit back in her school bag. I placed the embroidered napkin on my lab before pouring the steaming water into the English china and letting the leaves steep into the water.

"I'm surprised that you didn't want to change out of your uniform before we left school," I commented, noticing her fidget with her powder blue, uniform tie. "It's not that I mind the uniform," she said, loosening the tie, "I just would rather wear other things."

I laughed to myself, watching her become distracted with the passing trays of sweets. Such a child she could be. Noticing the dark color that the liquid had become, I remove the tea bag and took a small sip of the hot drink.

Down bellow, someone typed at a computer, programming a new launch system.

"Ready?"

"Simulator is loaded."

"Program is launching." The enter key was pushed and the machine began to glow. "Test commenced."

X.X.X.

I picked up my tea, but as I was about to take a sip, before my eyes narrowed at the content, noticing ripples in the liquid. I felt shaking like an earthquake had started. I felt myself falling before things went dark and two figures appeared before me, glowing eerily.

_'A raccoon?'_ I made out one of them, but my vision blurred as they ran at me. Warmth effulged my body before I felt myself hit the ground, leaving me cold.

My grey eyes opened finding my surroundings vivid and my head dizzy. A groan escaped my lips as I felt someone help me up into a chair.

"Rika?" a voice I knew as Miyuki asked. I rubbed my head while refocusing my vision finding myself staring at my own two feet.

"What just happened? Was there an earthquake?" I mumbled to myself, expecting Miyuki to answer, but found a higher pitched one respond. "No, but you did collapse."

I found myself staring up at six different pairs of eyes of different colors staring down at me. Closing my eyes, I took a breath and smelled tea. Looking down, I noticed that there were spots of brown over my tie and shirt.

_'Well, I hope that comes out in the wash,'_ I thought as I started to take off my tie and uniform shirt.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded, removing my shirt, revealing a white tank top that thankfully had not gotten tea on it. Stuffing the dirtied clothes in my bag, I didn't notice someone eye my exposed, right shoulder blade.

"Is everything okay up here?" A male spoke as he entered the room.

"What are you girls doing? Ichigo, I'm not paying you to stand around gawking at people." Something inside my head went off and my mind went wild.

Ichigo pouted at the incoming figures as the others seemed to disperse from our table. I felt Miyuki's hand settle on my back as she held some water up for me. I took the glass from her and sipped it lightly before I looked up at the two men.

I felt my heart stop and my body freeze.

"Oh my, are you alright?" Keiichiro came and felt my forehead. My voice was lost somewhere between my heart and mouth. Even my thoughts seemed to stop as I stared at the other male that joined the mob.

_'Ryou...?'_

His eyes focused on me in a disconcerted, yet curious matter. The wheels in his brain turned as he watched Keiichiro ask me questions with no answer. Ryou's gaze went to my eyes and held. Grey and blue clashed and fell into one another before I came to my senses and clenched my fist.

My gaze turned down as my fist began to tense and shake. Ryou's eyes widened as his memory clicked into place. "Oh my god, Rika...?"

Miyuki turned to Ryou with a confused gaze. She hadn't told them my name and I hadn't said a word since the men came. "Rika, do you know him?" She asked lightly while bending down to try and meet my gaze.

Keiichiro's eyes mirrored Ryou and widened, "Rika? Is that really you?"

I turned up my gaze to meet Ryou's, ignoring the two closest to me. "I'm leaving," I stood and picked my bag up over my shoulder before making my way for the exit.

"Rika-"

"I'll see you at work, Miyuki," I called behind me, "Sorry Keiichiro, we can catch up later."

I passed Ryou, having the full intention of ignoring him; but I felt a hand set itself on my right shoulder. "Hey, Rika-," he paused and noticed a small, grey mark on my shoulder. Realization hit him as his eyes widened. Fate just would not leave him to choose his own path.

I whipped around and gripped his wrist, gritting my teeth, "Don't touch me!" Ryou's attention adverted from my turned shoulder to my enraged eyes. He was left speechless as I tossed his wrist away, about to leave once more.

"You have a mark on your shoulder," a low voice spoke out. I stopped once more and turned to the new speaker, a waitress in a purple uniform. "What?"

She pointed to my shoulder, "There's a marking on your shoulder."

"Rika, did you get a tattoo?" Miyuki screamed with her hands on her face, I calmly shook my head before attempting to look over my shoulder at it. It was only a glimpse, but there was defiantly a different color on my skin than I remember. I eyed it confused, "Your point is?"

"You've become a Mew..."

Everyone's attention turned to Ryou, even mine. Silence settled upon those in the café before turning to Miyuki, who was the only one not connected to the project.

"Uhmm... I'll be going now. See you Rika!" she picked up her bag and took one last bite of her fruit tart before disappearing out the door. That left me alone with dumbstruck six girls and the two males who I thought I would never see again.

I felt my knuckles turn white as I could feel Ryou shift from behind me. "No," I said, fearing his touch, "do not ask. I refuse to partake in your little superhero, science project." I still faced the door, ready to run.

"This is no science project! We're protecting the planet!" Ichigo spoke out with an air of confidence and fighting fists. Unconcerned, I turned to her over my shoulder.

"You are needed here," Ryou spoke up with a hard gaze. I snapped my head around to face him, looking at him through my stone eyes. "I am never needed," I breathed out before taking even strides out, clutching my bag. It wouldn't be the last time that I hear from them.

"Ryou, why is there another Mew?" Lettuce asked lightly as she felt the tension recede with me. The team had been doing fine; so she saw no reason for another team member.

Keiichiro saw that Ryou had no intention of answering so he took the initiative. "We came across a different genetic coding from crossing the endangered red panda and it's cousin, the common raccoon. It manifested on it's own and became stronger to the point that we decided on testing it in a Mew form."

"It wasn't meant to hit her, but it's like the gene had a mind of it's own and chose a host," Ryou spoke turning from the doorway to the girls, "someone with as much fight as the gene itself. Probably because the red panda has the will the survive while the common raccoon has the mean to, making an even stronger host: a Mew."

"Well, if she has such a strong will to fight then why is she running away?" Mint yawned with her hand delicately covering her mouth. "She doesn't seem so strong."

Mint didn't catch the light glare that was sent her way from the blond. "But she certainly has pride," Zakura commented bluntly.

"Well," Ichigo took lead, "we need to get her to change her mind. Come one-"

"No." All movement stopped and everyone's gaze turned to Ryou, who starred in the direction where no one stood anymore. His hand remained out, as if to touch the void of space that was once full.

"Just let her be, for now." He turned to the girls and his partner with a solid gaze. "I'll talk to her," he decided to do what needed to be done and what should have been done eight years prior. This time, he wouldn't be the one running.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading. Yes, this is a new series that I have been meaning to start and with me sick in bed for the first week of summer I finally worked out the character kinks and started writing! Please, I would love to hear any comments about the series. Especially because I have not read or watched the series since my middle school years. (Man, I feel old...)<p>

I know Tokyo Mew Mew does not seem my style, but there was something about how 'cute' everything was that made me want to put in a realistic character. Well, somewhat realistic. I do acknowledge that my character, Rika, does fall on the higher end of the extreme scale; but, hopefully, you will see that she is meant to be that way.

Special thank you to **Hallows07** for her great comments on this opening and giving me the inspiration to publish this series.

Again, thank you so much for reading and I hope to hear from you and see you (figuratively) next time!

-Sin


	2. Hate

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew, nor any of the characters in the series.**

* * *

><p>The sun had long set past the horizon, leaving a trail of stars and a watercolor of midnight blue in its wake. Trees danced lightly in the breeze while the stores began lighting the pathways of the emptying streets.<p>

"Rika," the manager called, snapping me out of my daze, "if all you're going to do is day dream then I suggest that you leave." Checking the clock, I realized that my shift had ended ten minutes ago.

I stood from the window seat, smoothing out the wrinkles on my black apron and pants. Business was always slow on Tuesdays. "Sorry sir," I said absentmindedly before heading in back to the locker room to change. Miyuki was there, changing from her black work skirt into her school blue skirt.

Opening my locker, I began redressing to return home. As I removed my sleeveless, white shirt, I felt Miyuki's hands on upon my shoulder. "It looks cute," she commented with a cats grin. Curiously, I turned away from the mirror before looking back to see the reflection of my back. There was a clear, grey paw print mark on the back of my right shoulder. Through it, there seemed to be a red slash through the heart shaped print. I turned towards the grinning Miyuki, returning it half heartedly before we dropped the subject.

I trusted that she wouldn't speak of it, just as she trusted me with her many secrets. I slammed my locker shut before turning to her, "Let's go."

The orphanage was a fifteen minute train ride outside central Tokyo. In total, there were seventeen kids, two caretakers and a drunk manager. Miyuki and I were the eldest and the only ones to work. The rest of the kids ranged from age ten and up, with this orphanage, in particular, specializing in older children. I transferred to this one six years ago when I was fourteen, meeting Miyuki.

Miyuki's parents died when she was thirteen and with the rest of her relatives being unreachable foreigners, she ended up here. I, on the other hand, have not had any memory of a mother or a father. The workers at my previous residence said that I came to them as an infant with no history. I just take facts for what it was.

The orphanage is a hole in the wall building, between a family grocery store and an apartment complex. Luckily, Miyuki and I shared a single bedroom on the second floor; but all the second floor shared the same, single toilet. Another eight kids lived on the third floor while the kitchen, common areas, and office were on the first floor.

The spaces were dirty and cramped, but everyone got along, somehow.

"_Tadaima_," we called out as we entered the _genkan_ and removed our shoes. For a good three seconds, no one responded but gradually a rumble became audible and a heard of kids came upon us with extended arms. The kids on the third floor gathered around us in a mob, while we made our way through them to set dessert on the table. The manager always let Miyuki and I take home whatever the café didn't sell that day; so we brought it home and gave it to the kids after dinner. But, that never stopped them from begging to have it sooner.

X.X.X

I cleaned the table, placing used glasses and dishes in a bin before wiping the table down with a damp rag. On the table's polished wood surface, I saw my dark eyes stare back at me in an all knowing manner with my hair held in a not-so-neat bun. Just by chance, I looked up as the door chimed and someone entered. Slowly, a scowl formed on my face and I grabbed my bin, full of dishes to retreat to the back.

Ryou peered around the small, classically styled French café; only to barely catch my back disappear behind a curtain leading into the kitchen. He let a sigh pass his lips before seating himself at a small table near the window.

Miyuki saw Ryou enter and looked hesitantly behind her, through the kitchen window where I attempted to busy myself with something. In my opinion, it was best to avoid an explosion; but Miyuki had other plans.

"Rika," she called, "there's a customer. Would you mind taking his order? I have too many-"

"Why don't you do it, I'm busy!" I picked up a cloth and rung the bleach and water out to wipe the counter tops of the kitchen.

"But Rika, I'm busy too!" Miyuki whined opening and closing the register to make a point.

"Go Rika!" The manager yelled from his office beside the kitchen. I let out an irritated sigh, dropping my towel and trudged out from the back. I snatched the notepad beside the register, never failing to glare at my 'friend' who stood behind it, smiling innocently.

I approached my impending doom with disgust, stopping in front of him with the same scowl as before. "What do you want?"

Ryou's blue eyes looked up to meet mine. He set the drink menu aside with disinterest. "To talk," he said casually.

"I meant to order," I stated while bringing the pad of paper in front of me, in an attempt to use it as a shield against him. I knew it was feeble and useless, but there had to be something other than a table separating us.

"How have you been?"

I moved my eyes from the blank note pad to him once more, studying his face. He had changed so much since I last saw him seven years ago. He had a prominent jaw line, matching his mature face. Even from under his clothes, one could tell his slim figure with muscle tone. However, his eyes were still a deep, ocean blue that even as I stare at him in rage, I found myself swimming through.

But pride anchored me and my face never betrayed me. "So, now you're interested in me. It only took seven years!" I crossed my arms, awaiting some witty reply but was only met with his silent stare.

"Face it Ryou, you've been wrapped up in your science project ever since your parents died. You let it consume you, leaving everything else on the back burner. And now, when I have become your sick project do you then want to know how I have been!" I stared hard at him, taking deep breaths to clear my mind. Why did he always make me crazy?

Part of me broke off with the mention of going as far as his parents, but what was another small piece compared to the whole in which he cracked?

There was something that was emerging from his depths, I waited for it; but before it surfaced he shut his mouth and stood. "Well, why didn't you contact me? You knew of the project and the results. The news has been displaying it for a good two months now," he argued back.

"That's not the point! The point is that you-..." I closed my eyes and forced tears back, biting my lip before glaring at him once again. "I do not want to see you again," I spat out. Something broke inside of me as the reality of the words seemed to sink in and he took a deep breath to calm his mind. His palm soothed his temple as he exhaled. "Rika, I need you," he said carefully, tentatively looking at me from behind his hand that lifted his blond bangs.

I laughed sarcastically, "Yeah, for your science experiment! Go do anther experiment. I'm easily replaceable!"

"What is going on here?" The manager emerged from the back, disturbed from the raised voices. I could not decide which voice irritated me more: the oh-so-concerned blond or the manager that could use some earplugs once in a while.

"Just leave, Ryou!" I stared hard at him with a frown, arms tense at my sides. We stared one another down, one final time before he threw a glance at the manager, "Nothing..."

He turned and left the café with the door chiming after him. Ryou had come with every intention of having a mature conversation to settle things out, but I always had a habit of making his mind haywire. He had the same effect on me. I felt my harsh breathing as I glared at his retreating form.

"Rika," the manager cleared his throat, "you are fired."

I felt my heart stop as I turned to the aged gentleman. "But-but... Sir!"

"I cannot have such irrational people work here; yelling at customers and such. My decision is final!" He said with a nod of the head and a turn of the heel.

My teeth clenched and fists tightened. "Fine, who wants to work here anyways!"

I stomped off in back to gather my things and change out of my uniform in a hurry. All the while, I muttered curses under my breath. Miyuki followed after me into the back with a worried expression.

"Rika-"

"I'm fine. It was only a matter of time before that idiot fired me," I adorned my jacket over my work uniform, not bothering to take the time to change, before making my way for the back exit. "I'll see you at home!"

The door slammed and Miyuki was left to stare at the empty locker alone.

I spent my anger taking strong strides in the direction of the orphanage. I intended to walk home because I simply did not feel like sitting still on a train, suspecting I'd probably blow it up or get into a fight.

"Stupid manager. Retarded job! Idiot boss..." The list went on with an array of colorful words and nouns until six blocks later when I realized that I had no job and no more source of income.

"Danm it!" I hit the brick wall beside me, producing a perfect picture of bloody knuckles. It only made my anger worse. I rubbed it absentmindedly, but it only felt numb.

No job meant that I would have to pay my dues at the orphanage by some other means. I imagined the scolding and endless hours cooking and cleaning after the other children and cringed.

'_But, it wasn't my fault!' _I thought angrily, letting it sink in. Then, whose fault was it?

My teeth clenched together once more and I turned on my heel, set on a new course. I entered the park and approached the pink castle. I barged in with purpose, "Ryou!"

Everyone in the café looked at me as if I was crazy, even thought I was only partially insane. Keiichiro popped out from in back, noticing me. "Oh, Rika, glad you stopped by again," he smiled despite my negative energy. I began to march up to him, "Where's Ryou?"

"Why do you ask?" He questioned innocently with a light smile. "I'm going to kill him," I said simply. At this his smile fell and he tilted his head. "He got me fired!" I exploded with steam literally coming out of my ears.

"Why don't we talk in back," he extended his hand out to the back doorway. I huffed slightly but walked through to the kitchen where a small table sat. He offered a seat and I plopped down in it with crossed arms.

"How about some tea?" Keiichiro asked kindly, but I didn't respond. He took it as a yes and poured me some chrysanthemum tea. "Ryou left an hour ago to go talk with you," Keiichiro explained, setting the tea down in front of me. I sipped it numbly, "Well, he succeeded in pissing me off and getting me fired."

"I'm sure that was not his intention," Keiichiro defended him. I just shook my head, taking another sip of the flowery tea with a deep sigh.

"Why do you hate Ryou?" I looked up at Keiichiro with his kind, brown eyes. In my years of knowing him, he had been nothing but kind to me. Even now, as I bad mouth his friend, he still serves me tea and asks questions lightly.

"I don't hate him," I confessed, "at least, he's not quite at that level... yet…" My heart ached as I watched the steaming amber liquid dance in the cup. He seemed to read my eyes, feeling the hurt behind them. He knew better than to push the subject. "Well, how about I offer you a job here," he smiled after sipping his drink, "I'll discuss your salary with Ryou, but I'm sure we can settle for double what you were originally paid."

Doubly, I stared at the kind eyed male. "As great as that sounds, Keiichiro," I sighed resting my head upon my hand, "I don't think that would be such a great idea." I can't stand to even see him, why would I work somewhere where he is present every single day? My sanity would surely break.

"Why don't we give it a try?" I looked up at him. He thought I was strong and durable, but did he realize that I was strong on the outside, but breaking inside? Nonetheless, I found myself unable to say no to his kind smile and warm eyes. "Okay," I answered finally, "but I'm not wearing the maid outfit."

Keiichiro just smiled before finishing his tea.

X.X.X

The teachers lecture bored me and the surrounding students. I wasn't bored because I didn't like learning, I was bored because I didn't like relearning simple concepts. Faintly, I hear Miyuki's voice behind me, talking to someone who I could only assume to be Takeshi. My hearing fazed in and out, but it was more my lack of interest.

"Just do it, Takeshi," Miyuki whispered harshly, "she likes movies. I know she planned on seeing that Dark Hand one. Just ask!"

"She'll just say no," he mumbled back with pink tinted cheeks, "just like she did to Takahara-San."

"Takahara didn't ask her, he told her! Stop being such a wuss!" Miyuki swiped him in the arm. Takeshi's gaze moved from his blond classmate to my bobbing head. I attempted to keep my head up as boredom drove me to drowsiness. I felt my head float like a bowie in a lulling sea, up and down, as I fought against myself.

"Here," Miyuki ripped a piece of her math notebook off and handed it to the boy, "write her a note if you can't talk to her." Hesitantly, he took the paper from her and carefully wrote his words to make them legible and clear.

I felt something hit my head snapping me out of my daze. My head turned and I found a piece of paper on the ground beside my desk. Bending down to pick up the crumbled note, I read it.

"_Would you like to see the movie, __The Dark Hand__, with me next Sunday at 10 in Akihabara?"_

There was no name, but I recognized the paper as Miyuki's. She is the only one that I knew wrote in a book containing Hello Kitty character designs on the bottom. I flipped the paper over and wrote a quick, lazy reply. Checking to ensure that the teacher's back was turned, I tossed it behind me.

The chunk of paper landed on Miyuki's desk. Before Takeshi could take it, Miyuki's greedy hands unfolded it and her eyes scanned the paper with a grin. Before her grin fell and a sweat drop formed on the back of her head.

"You forgot to write your name! Baka!" She scolded Takeshi before successfully whacking him on the back of the head.

"Miyahara! Akimoto! Is there something more important than my class?" The teacher called them out from in front of the class. Her eyes narrowed at the slip of paper that was still clutched between Miyuki's hands. "What do you have Akimoto?"

The teachers formidable form started to make its way over to Miyuki, passing me. I didn't bother to restrain a yawn, only half awake. Before Miyuki could do anything, the teacher plucked the note out of her hands and proceeded to announce to the rest of the class the content.

""_Would you like to see the movie, __The Dark Hand__, with me next Sunday at 10 in Akihabara?"_

"_Sure, Miyuki; but would that be before or after we pick up the drugs."_"

At this the teacher raised an eyebrow before glaring down at Miyuki and Takeshi, who still rubbed the back of his head. "See me after class Miyahara and Akimoto."

Miyuki groaned while Takeshi said a soft apology before the teacher continued her lecture while I had successfully dozed off into a light sleep with my head supported by my arm. My slumber didn't last long as the door loudly slid open.

The principal walked into the classroom, making the teacher's irritated expression quickly disappear. "Sorry for the intrusion, but I have a guest for Gimu Rika-San."

Someone walked into the room beside the principal. Both their gazes quickly went to my direction, where I still slumbered lightly. "Gimu-San!" The teacher called out. My eyes snapped open and I nearly fell out of my seat if I hadn't grabbed for the edge of the desk. I sat straight as a pin with wide eyes before taking a glance around me. My gaze went from the teacher to the principal, before finally settling on Ryou and glaring at his smirk.

"Gimu-San," the teacher breathed out in an attempt not to blow up at me, "The principal would like a word with you outside of the class." She made sure to emphasis the last part. I stood and closed my textbook before making my way to the door with a none-too-happy expression. As soon as I was out of the room, the door closed, leaving me to face the principal and the smirking dope.

"Gimu-San, I assume you know that this is Shirogane Ryou, who has requested you to lead him on a tour of the school. He is a very well off investor and only your age! " I got the underlying point of what the principal was trying to do. Make the blond happy so that he will give money to the school. I wanted to roll my eyes, but instead I just gave a sickeningly sweet smile and a nod.

As soon as the principal left with a satisfied smile, mine fell and I turned towards my assignment with a blank stare. "Follow me," I said shortly after I turned down the hall. "I know you're not really interested in a tour," I stopped in front of the window, away from the classrooms, "so what are you doing here?"

Ten feet behind me, Ryou placed his hands in his pockets casually while looking out the window. "How else can I get you to talk to me without running away?"

Slowly, I turned to face him, gazing at his calm face and grim eye before facing the same direction, out the window; deciding to hear what he had to say.

"You hate me," he stated as fact calmly without evidence. "No," I reply shortly.

At the very concept of hate, complete and utter loathing, I found a distaste in my mouth. He did nothing less than irritate me with his very presence and make my blood rise in temperature every time he spoke. But to say that I hate him would not be the politically correct.

"You don't want to see me." I responded with an affirmative.

"Yet, you don't hate me. So you are angry with me." Correct again.

"What have I done?" I spared a glance at him before turning back to look out at the school courtyard. Recently, the school had been trying to do more renovations. Particularly, in the garden and the school's aesthetic appeal. I assumed it pointless. Especially because the target deadline was the end of next year, after I graduate and leave.

"It is what you have not done," I turned to him once more, "Ryou."

I turned from him and continued down the hallway, alone. He didn't follow, feeling that he had his one question answered. Yet, now he was left with new ones.

After school, when I met up with Miyuki to walk her to work she complained to me about the note. It was an innocent question. Did she want to see the movie before or after we picked up the medicine for Tomoki, who has been having some bad allergies as of lately.

She just held her head saying I didn't understand. I shrugged it off.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! This series is still development but that just means that I am all the more in need of some reviews... please... Thank you so much <strong>Hallows07<strong>, in case I have not thanked you enough for your spectacular feedback.

-Sin

-Sin


	3. Mew Rika

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew, nor any of the characters in the series.**

* * *

><p>Like promised, I showed up to my new job at Café Mew after practice at four. I changed out of my uniform and into a sleeveless white collared shirt with a maroon tie, a pair of dark, loose fitting pants, and a long black apron. There was no way that I would wear a maid outfit and I knew that Keiichiro would not argue.<p>

The girls greeted me and reintroduced themselves. This time, I made an effort to remember their names. I hand not promised anything about being a Mew, but I didn't intend to. With track season coming up, I would barely have enough time to work. Why would I want to add super heroing to my list of things to do?

Mint invited me to have tea with her and Zakura, but I declined and decided to clear off the tables. I let Ichigo and Lettuce deal with the customers. I mostly cleaned because I was comfortable with it. I cleaned after Pudding when she broke dishes. I cleaned off tables for new customers. But I liked cleaning the dishes in back for Keichiro. Mostly because while I did so, we would talk.

On my first day, I didn't see Ryou at all; neither the second, third, or following days. Even when the other Mews left because of an attack and I stayed behind with Keiichiro, Ryou hadn't appeared. I tried not to think of it and keep busy, but whenever I was idol my mind couldn't help but wander back to the blond in which I both couldn't stand to be around and couldn't stand to be without.

"Keiichiro," I called out one day before I was about to leave for the day. It was nearing seven and the sun was just about to retreat from the horizon; in its wake, a multitude of yellows, oranges, and pinks. "Ryou hasn't been around in the past week. He does live here, correct?"

"Yeah, but he mostly keeps to his room or in the lab during daylight hours. Actually, would you mind doing me a favor and bringing this up to his room? Just leave it in front of his door. He doesn't come out at all anymore, not even to eat." Like always, I couldn't say no to him so I took the tray of food in my hands, dropping my bag beside the table on my way up the flight of stairs.

A nagging feeling in my chest also felt that the reasons behind Ryou's actions was because of me. I had told him that I didn't want to see him, but had he actually taken me seriously? My steps up the stairs matched the pounding of my heart. I wouldn't have to see him. I would just place the tray in front of his door. I tried to breathe easier, knowing this, but it just made my chest heavier.

I reached the top of the stairs and turned down the left hallway by Keiichiro's instructions. Ryou's would be the last door on the right. To my dismay, his door was wide open, letting the last rays of sunlight glimmer through the dark halls. I intended to leave the tray beside his door, as to not disturb him, but I found my feet stopping in the sunlight of his room, facing the sun bathed being.

He sat upon his window sill reading a document with his shirt off. The passing sun caught his hair, turning it the same color as the rays making his image that of Helios. Surrounding him was a near endless amount of printed documents and books. He was always smart, even when I first met him nine years ago. My stomach lurched at the nostalgia.

Ryou seemed to feel my gaze as he looked up to see me standing awkwardly in his doorway, holding a tray of food that was supposed to be his dinner. I counted sixteen awkward seconds of staring before I audibly sighed, "Will you put a shirt on already. Not everyone is interested in your lanky body."

While he scrambled to find a shirt, I cleared his desk to put the tray on. "Hey, watch it. Don't mix up the piles of what I've read and haven't," he shuffled through the papers before I had a chance to touch them; spilling a few on the ground in the process. Holding the tray in one hand, I bent down to pick up a fallen pamphlet with the other hand.

I glanced over the title: "Gene Splicing and Combination of Endangered Species" by Ryou Shirogane.

'_He said he was reading them?'_

"Hey," he slipped the document out of my hand and placed it on top of a stack to the left side of his desk. I placed the tray beside the pile, "Why are you re reading something that you wrote?"

I watched him look down at the paper before turning his gaze to me, making me question his motives further. "To make sure I haven't missed anything," he answered after a moment of hesitation. I looked down at his desk in order to not meet his gaze, but something on the side caught my eye. I picked up the small picture frame. The photo had been slightly damaged by constant sunlight but the picture still stood out clear.

My mouth parted as I studied the sparkling, innocent eyes and energetic smile; the clueless gaze and pale pink cheeks.

Ryou saw my gaze soften and the tension of the room seemed to dissipate. "This was..." I traced the smile of the nine year olds that had grown up too fast, too soon. I took a breath to steady myself, "This was taken quite a while ago." Too long ago...

He watched me remember the past times, the past that we had run away from seven years ago. This captured moment was my first time at a fair with Ryou. Keiichiro had decided to take a picture of Ryou and I while I was eating and distracted by the parade. Apparently, Ryou had noticed and turned me towards the camera, but as I did, I nailed him in the cheek with my ice cream. My expression was blank while Ryou smiled proudly, still not knowing what really happened.

I covered my mouth to stifle a giggle. Ryou had always been smart, brilliant, but so oblivious to some things.

Ryou took hold of one end of the photo frame, tentatively, taking a quick glance at the photo before turning to me. "You know," he took another comparative look at my face now and at the photo, "your face got longer."

I realized how close how was to me and took a step back, but still kept one and upon the frame. "Started running," I said simply before gluing my gaze to the frame once again.

I didn't tell him that I originally started to run for the purpose of running away. I ran away from the orphanage in which I first met him, I ran away from memories of him, and I am still running away from him.

Releasing my grip on the frame, I pushed it towards him and stepped back. Nothing ever lasted forever.

As I was about to pass the door frame and loose sight of him, I stopped and held onto the gateway. "Ryou," I called quietly. His ears perked up and he turned his attention to my form. "You should come down more often," the words came out with the force of a flowing river, "Ichigo is starting to slack off."

Before he really registered my words, he was once again alone in his room. A small smile formed upon his lips as he held the frame between his hands. There was hope for him... however small it may be.

* * *

><p>I thought it would be a normal Saturday at work, but it just happened to be the day that Miyuki decided to bring a few of the kids over to Café Mew to eat while I was working.<p>

"Nine, Miyuki!" I placed my palm on my forehead. "You do realize how big the tables are and how busy shops are on the weekend."

She brushed it off with a smile, "This was the only weekend I got off and the kids were really excited to get out." Sighing, I went in the back storage room to find a bigger table to set outside for Miyuki's ten child party. With the help of Pudding, I had them all seated in the next ten minutes before I went back into the building to buss some tables.

As I was clearing, something in the air seemed to change. I halted what I was doing to look out the open doors. _'Is something calling me? Or...'_

Ichigo's robot, Masha, started acting up about a kirema anima. My eyes enlarged as I heard the starts of screaming. The attack was in the park!

From the corner of my eye, I saw the Mew Mews run out to fight the monsters; but something still didn't feel right. Was it just because it was my first time this close to an attack? I felt the need to run. Run away? Run to?

A child's scream broke my thoughts and I knew the answer. "Tomoki..." I ran with the crowd out of the café and into the open area in front of the building without hearing someone call my name from behind me.

My eyes widened in shock as I stared up at giant hornet-like creatures. There was a swarm of them scattered thought the park. Miyuki and the kids gathered at the side of the building, huddling together, but I only counted nine of them.

Turning to the other side, I could feel my heartbeat increase ten-fold. Tomoki was backed against a tree on the other side of the group, being stared down by a kirema. Fear gripped me, but not for myself.

I ran to him without thinking, as the creature prepared his stinger for an attack. Reaching him, I pushed Tomoki behind me and braced for the eminent impact; but it never came. Opening my eyes, I found my heart ringing in my ears. The hornet kirema had halted a foot from hitting us, it fell limp. A long, red staff stuck out of its abdomen and I held the other end.

'_What is this?'_

The staff retreated and came to a four foot long, maroon pole. Looking down at my hands, I found my arms covered in uneven black and red bands and the same design on my legs. Something seemed to tickle the back of my caves and I looked down to find a maroon banded, bushy tail swooshing between my legs along with uneven cut black boots. I placed my free hand over my mouth before I felt something over my eyes. _'A mask?'_

Questions bubbled inside my mind, but all were halted when I heard Tomoki yell. I became alert once more and saw another hornet fly toward us.

Words invaded my head and before I knew it, my mouth screamed it. "Plum Staff!"

I twirled the staff in my right hand before whacking the monster down with the other. Turning behind me, towards Tomoki, I ushered him to the other group before watching the hornets on the ground wriggle and dissipating into a miasma, leaving behind a semi-harmless, normal sized hornet. I took down another one that tried to attack the kids, I was moving off of pure instinct and reaction.

I took a moment to breath, before I felt like I was being watched and I looked up to find someone standing on a tree branch. My breathing was still heard, and heartbeat still erotic. The fighting had taken me a few yards away from the café and into a thicket of trees. I held my head a bit higher with my staff ready.

My eyes tried to focus on if it was a monster or not, but to my surprise, it was humanoid. A tall male, if I didn't know any better. "Who is there?"

It stepped into the light, floating in the air. He wore all black but had dark grey eyes and hair, not much different than my own. I would have thought he was human if it weren't for his wide, triangular ears and fleshy tail.

Just as I was sizing him up, he did the same to me. I felt an unearthly similarity with this being, like I knew him or at least shared something. He felt different then the vibe that I got from the kirema anima. I saw recognition in his gaze but as I took a step closer, I found myself alone.

"Rika?"

I turned around and found Ryou entering the clearing. I don't think I would have recognized myself, but he seemed to. His lips formed a perfect smirk as he looked at me before five girls peeked out behind him.

"Welcome to the team!" Ichigo launched out of the group with her arms wide and smile even larger. I stopped her before she could embrace me. "I haven't decided to join the Mew Mews yet," I said with my hand upon Ichigo's head.

I had their attention. "I'm not doing this for the citizens of Tokyo or even to be a super hero," I started, "but if this is the only way to protect the people I care about..." A smile played itself on my lips, "...Then I guess that there is no helping it." I raised my arms into a shrug before I was bombarded by the other girls in a group hug. Even Zakura and Mint joined in while I just laughed.

Ryou stood off to the side with a smile, holding his chin with his hand. He couldn't picture a better sight.

"Welcome to the Team, Mew Rika!"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out before Thanksgiving! Please leave me a comment!<p>

-Sin


	4. Takeshi

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew, nor any of the characters in the series.**

* * *

><p>Same dark grey eyes. Same matching shoulder length hair. Same height and body shape. Yet, I felt like I was in a foreign body when in my mew form. A long, low cut trench coat made up my shirt while I wore a simple pair of black shorts. Surprisingly, it didn't feel any different than my everyday clothes; even slightly more comfortable.<p>

Frowning, I removed the black face mask that defiantly correlated with the mask of a raccoon. It actually reminded me more of sunglasses, but who was I to complain?

I pulled at my black ears, finding it quite weird that they took the place of my normal ears. Sighing, I turned my gaze to the staff that rested in my palm. It really just looked like a colored cylinder with two paw charms in the middle.

Transforming back into my original form, the staff disappeared and I was left standing in the bathroom in my night clothes. _'What a day,'_ I thought exhaustedly, but I smiled lightly while resting my palms upon the cool counter tops.

When I returned home, both Miyuki and the children were ecstatic to tell me their adventure about being saved by the Masked Mew Mew. A light laugh escaped my throat at the name, but I unlocked the bathroom door and stepped into the hallway after shutting off the light.

Midnight, the only time that building seemed to be quiet. I walked to the last door on the right, entering a cramped room that I shared with Miyuki. She was already snoring away; so I silently crept into the neighboring bed, staring out the cracked window at the new moon. Things would always bound to change...

X.X.X

I began to get back into the routine of life, waking up early to yell at the under ones to get to school on time before dragging Miyuki out of bed and into the classroom. I would attend the two hour track practice after school before rushing to work by four o' clock to take a three hour shift. I would return home by eight to eat a quick dinner before showering and studying. In between it all, I would be called to help fight aliens. My sleep schedule was messed up to the point of certain days I would get nine hours and other days I would get two, before I would get up and do it all over again.

"Gimu-San... Gimu-San?"

My mind snapped awake at the mention of my name and I rubbed my eyes of salt. "Nani?" I cleared my vision to find Takeshi smiling close to my face in the middle of the classroom. "What's happening?" I asked looking around at the cleaned room.

His smile never left his face. "We were assigned to clean today and you sort of doze off in the middle of sweeping," he said lightly, gently taking the broom which I had been sleeping on into his hands to sweep some dust into a pan.

"Oh," I held back a yawn, "Sorry Takeshi." Glancing around, looking for something else to do, I busied myself with gathering the filled trash bins to empty. "It's perfectly fine."

Part of Takeshi reminded me of Keiichiro, but the thought was interrupted with Takeshi falling over the stacked desks. A sweat drop invariably fell from my head before I made my way over to help him up.

"You okay?" He nodded, rubbing his head as I went to lift the two desks off of him. He seemed to open his mouth to oppose, but by the time he took his next breath, I had both desks lifted up, off of him and in place on the other side of the room. So, he only managed to get out a feeble "wow."

I only faintly wondered why only Takeshi and I were on cleaning duty today, as there was always a minimum of four people on a single shift. Miyuki would usually sign us up together, but I suppose she decided to take a double shift at work today.

A sigh escaped my lips as I set down another two desks beside one another. I almost missed working with my good friend, but another part of me was glad about the new job. I got twice the amount of salary as before while meeting new friends. I really couldn't say much about the management...

"Gimu-San," Takeshi started but I mumbled to just call me Rika, in which his eyes became slightly too sparkly. "Uhmm... Uh... Rika... I think we can go now," he smiled kindly, setting the last desk in place, "I can walk you out."

I nodded, thinking nothing of his pink cheeks before raising up three bags of garbage. "Sure, but we need to throw these out before we leave."

He took the larger of the three: the recyclable, while I carried the other, smaller ones in my left with my bag in the other. We walked, side by side down the hallways into the main courtyard. By the time we reached the dump site, I suppose he finally worked up enough courage to ask me.

"So, are you busy next Sunday, by chance?" It came out shakily and almost to the point that I didn't want to listen, but I thought about his proposal while checking the time. "Sure, I suppose," I said, walking out of the school towards the park. "I'm free then, what do you have in mind?"

I kept walking while he stopped on the sidewalk, looking stunned. "R-really?" My head turned in his direction, my feet never loosing stride, "Yes..."

He ran to catch up, walking in pace with my leisure strides. "H-how about a movie? I heard that Dark Hand one was good," Takeshi stammered out. I raised a brow, "I thought you didn't like horror movies?" I questioned casually, thinking back to the time that Miyuki was teasing him in homeroom about being scared of an old American made horror film.

"N-no... Well, yes... But," his eyes were confident in the answer, "But I'm willing to try and watch it!"

I smiled, admiring his will, "Good for you, but I'm afraid that I saw that movie last Sunday." I recalled the past, "But I wouldn't mind seeing it with you again. I'm sure Miyuki wouldn't mind either."

"M-miyuki...?" Takeshi questioned quietly; I suppose he assumed that I understood that he wanted it to be a date... I nodded, oblivious to his dampened stutter. "Yeah, it usually takes her a good three time before she actually understands the entire movie. So, I can probably drag her out to join us. Anyone else you want to invite? Your brother, maybe?"

He shook his head, "No, but I'll think about it."

Before I even realized it, I was in front of the café. "Well, thank you for accompanying me to work," I smiled, missing his reddening cheeks. He mumbled a "no problem," but before he could say anything else, Ryou strolled out and eyed us.

"You're early, Rika," he noted the time with a raised eyebrow at Takeshi. "Your point?" I asked bluntly with crossed arms. He and I were still on rocky terms, but it really depended on the situation. Most days I couldn't stand him, but other days when he secluded into himself and didn't come out of his room or the lab, I felt pity for him.

"Who's he?" Ryou motioned to Takeshi, with a tilt of the chin. I was oblivious to the tension between them. "None of your business," I spat out with a glare.

"H-hello, I'm a friend of Rika's from school," Takeshi extended his hand in an effort to be polite, "Miyahara Takeshi." Ryou took it, shook it once before pushing it down as if it were nothing.

"Shirogane Ryou," he said out of courtesy only. I became bored with the introduction and began walking into the café. "Later Takeshi, I'll talk to Miyuki on the details for Sunday and tell you tomorrow," I waved behind my back, losing sight of the two males from inside the pink castle.

"B-bye... Rika...," Takeshi gave a feeble wave, but I was already out of sight.

With my presence gone, the two's tense air seemed to increase. Ryou crossed his arms and didn't bother to hide the smirk that graced his lips as he looked down at his new acquaintance. "Could your infatuation with her be more evident?" Blunt, as always, Ryou addressed Takeshi.

Takeshi's eyes widened, "I-infatuation? Evident?"

Ryou only rolled his eyes and left the idiot to freak out alone, before telling himself that not everyone possessed an I.Q. of +180.

X.X.X

"Bye Keiichiro, I'll see you tomorrow," I smiled as my head popped into the kitchen to get a view of the cook. He returned the gesture with a friendly wave. "Thank you for your hard work today! Be safe on your way home!"

Nodding, I closed the door and turned around to leave, but ran into something before I fully turned.

"Who was that guy?" I glance around, finding Ryou in front of me. I glared at him, confused at his out-of-the-blue question. "The guy that walked you to work today," he clarified after realizing that his question lacked context.

My lips pushed together, as I tried to make out his intentions. "He's a friend from school," I said simply before attempting to pass.

"Is that all he is?"

"Why does it matter to you?" We looked at one another with as much fire as the other, standing face to face. Neither of us wanted to seem weak to the other, me especially.

"What happened?" He finally exploded with his arms out to emphasis his point. We used to be so close, but now...

My eyes widened before I sighed, "Ryou," I lowering myself onto a nearby chair. "You left." The air in the room seemed to calm down as I released my final, tense sigh. "Eight years ago you left me without a word." My hands gripped one another in an attempt not to make a move towards him. "No goodbye, no letter, no call, not even a freaking email, Ryou!"

My head hit the table as I attempted to calm myself again, but I was mostly fighting back tears that threatened to flow from my eyes. Eight years being in the dark; yet my pride would not the pain surface.

Ryou took two steps towards my slumped form and placed his hand on my shoulder. At the contact, my eyes re hardened and my head snapped up to meet his gaze. His eyes were as clear as the ocean and just as deep. I could not understand what was beneath them.

"I worried you, Rika," he spoke slowly. I mistook it as pity. "Worried!" My legs straightened and my energy gathered for a rebuttal, but as I took a breath to argue his mouth covered mine.

I found myself trapped between his arms without the strength to fight him. My head screamed to push him away; yet my arms only came as far as to touch his chest. I closed my eyes as the storm subsided in my head, leaving behind a still ocean like the calm before a storm.

It felt too quick when he pulled away ever so slightly so that only our noses had the pleasure of touching. We opened our eyes half way before invariably leaning back in as we stood. I stared into his calm eyes. How could anything be so deep?

I felt myself drowning in his depths before my pride got the best of me and I returned to reality. Pushing him away lightly, I turned my head to the side. "No..."

Sliding between him and the table, I picked up my bag and left him alone. Somehow, my mind couldn't take my betrayal for kissing him back. I felt my hands shaking as my stride quickened before inevitably turning into a run. My pride couldn't take my change of mind and my heart couldn't take the oppression from my pride. I ended up running away from him again.

* * *

><p>And there you have it. Thank you for reading, please submit feedback of possible.<p>

-Sin


End file.
